


Honourable (Tywin Lannister x Reader)

by Manzare



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Death, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Traveling, Violence, Wounds, family violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzare/pseuds/Manzare
Summary: You have served the Lannisters loyally as a maiden for years, but one evening you find Tywin wounded in his quarters, exporting him out of King's landing.Takes place at the time Tywin is supposed to be shot dead by Tyrion.





	1. The attack

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm not making too many mistakes since it's been a while since I've seen the seasons these events take place. To avoid that I'll try my best to focus on the relationship, not the conflicts surrounding it!
> 
> I am presenting your character as a nonspecific young woman. This means you could be in your teens still. As a warning I do not condone relationships between adults and underage people! If you are not comfortable with big age gaps, this fic might not be for you. Wether or not you are that young, you have been warned.
> 
> I obviously do not own any of the characters, but enjoy!
> 
> (Y/N) = your name

'Shit', muttered Tywin wounded and raged. He was laying on the floor, holding the horrid wound in his upper left hand.  
Just moments before two men had surprised him in his quarters and shot him with an arrow. The two had only wounded his arm and shoulder, but thought they did more damage. Tywin as a smart man had fallen on the floor making it seem as if he was dying. Before laughing and muttering of a rebellion the men had left quietly.

He tried to stand and looked for something to tie his wounds with. He tried to keep quiet as he wasn't sure if there would be another attack. His hand was dripping blood. The throbbing pain was so bad it almost made him cry out in agony. His self control was really strong though, and he put it into good use. If a rebellion was rising in the red keep as the men had him understand, it would have to be stopped at once.

\---

After years of service you knew the castle like your own pockets. Usually your days were very busy. There were barely any moments to slack off or spend a moment with other maids. Only in the evening did it get more relaxed and quiet. Usually only food to be served then.  
You were one of only a few servants who didn't have a specific job to do. It was more common to have one job and stick to it, like cleaning or cooking. But you preffered it this way, since you believed it would keep you from dying of boredom.  
Today your last job would be to serve Tywin Lannister his dinner. He might have been a "family" man, but he hated to eat with his offspring and the king, Joffrey. He loved the calm and quiet of dining alone in his own quarters.

Walking the very familiar halls you were getting close to Tywin's quarters. You had a big tray of food with you. You also included a tiny goblet of wine, since he had a habit of sending maids back to go fetch one for him after food. He wasn't a big drinker, but he did like wine.

First seeing his door you weren't alarmed, but then noted that there weren't any guards around. That was odd, and worry was building inside you. You walked up to the door, knocking silently, stating your name.

"I have your dinner, my lord", you said. "Can I open the door?"

There was silence for a little while before you heard him grunt. This was your yes, and you opened the door. You saw the bloodied Lannister on the floor laying against the footside of the bed, looking straight at you. He had a dagger in hand that he usually kept hidden in his vest. Seeing you he put it back, suspecting he could trust you.

You shrieked, hurriedly putting the tray on his desk and then kneeling to see his wounds.

"What happened my lord?", you asked loudly, panicking.

"Be quiet you dimwit", he said coughing. "Were there men nearby when you came in?", he asked with a stern look.

"No, I don't think so"

"There is something going on. We must inform the guards", he said, not commenting on his wounds.

You looked confused so he explained, "The guards outside my door attacked me and spoke of a rebellion"

You gasped, and looked around the room.

"Is it safe to seek help from the guards if some already attacked?", you questioned standing up and ripping a piece of your cloth.

"We should leave immediately to attend your wounds", you offered. The cloth was wrapped around Tywin's wound, but the one on his shoulder would have to wait.

"I will not dishonor myself by running away from my duties", he said very sternly, the way he always spoke.

You didn't answer, but you did help him up. He was now resting a bit of his weight on you. His legs weren't wounded, but they seemed to be hurting from the fall.

"Can you walk, my lord?"

"I think so-"

He was cut off by screaming and banging from further in the castle. You were both startled and looked at each other. It was an unusual feeling, having him look at you. He avoided the gazes of servants most of the time.

"We need to leave", you said. As you were walking to the door he stopped.

"We can't be a couple of imbeciles leaving without any currency", he said.

He pointed to a drawer, and you walked over to it leaving him leaning on the wall. There was a pouch of money in it.

\---

The dark tunnels under his quarters were damp and awful. They weren't often used, but now they were a huge help in leaving the castle.

Before you knew it you were out, breathing the chilly air near the sea. Walking along the stony shore towards the road Tywin needed to stop for a moment. You laid him down.

"How are your legs my lord?", you asked lightly touching them with your fingertips.

He was slightly impressed by you. Not many would find it in themselves to touch him, especially without asking for permission first. But he did think it was your duty to tend to him when he needed it, and now was certainly not a time to fear physical contact.

"One of them was wounded during the attack. I can walk, but I need to rest for a moment", he said, surprisingly not embarrassed by his physical vulnerability.

You nodded and looked at the wounds. Before your hand could press the bloody opening of his skin, he shot you with a look. You withdrew.

You were both quiet for a moment, before you fished the money pouch from your light robes.

"We'll need a horse to travel more effectively", you said.

He nodded as he was holding the wound, not looking at you but his hand.

"We can buy one", he said.

You were walking again, and now had reached the road. There was a merchant closing up shop as you got closer to him. He had only one horse.

"Please, we desperately need a horse", you said. The merchant looked over to you. Tywin was trying to keep his face down.

"My father is wounded and sick. I need to get him help from a maester", you added quickly.  
"We have nothing left, I only have these silver coins", you said as you offered some coins to him. In reality you had more than what you were offering to the merchant, but you would need them again soon, you thought.

The merchant was looking at Tywin with suspicious eyes, making you sweat.

"Your father has some really nice clothes for a wounded and supposedly poor old man", he said.

You didn't have a comeback.

Suddenly Tywin pulled out the knife he had in his vest. He lunged at the man, pushing the dagger into his chest. The man screamed and fell down Tywin on top of him.  
You were dumbfounded for a moment before hurrying to help him up. His clothes were now even more bloody than they were before.  
He groaned in pain, but could stand.

"My lord-", you were starting to say as he interrupted.

"What bloody plan was that supposed to be?", he asked annoyed and in pain.

"It was worth a try my lord", you defended meekly.

"And to propose that I am old enough to be your father- well I guess I am- but not very flattering'', he said with almost amusement. The comment made you blush a bit, and laugh on the inside. ''Doesn't matter now, the bastard's dead", he said spitting out filth that had found it's way into his mouth.

His language caught you off guard. He wasn't a cursing type, but these were different circumstances than usual, you supposed.

You helped him onto the horse, and then climbed on yourself. You were awfully close, your back pressing onto his chest. As you started to pick up some pace, you started to wonder. You hadn't really been this close to a man before, sexually or otherwise. The castle wasn't really a place for contact like that, not that there were many men to pick from to begin with. You remembered talking to your fellow maids and them telling you all kinds of stories about what happened in the maid's' quarters. The thoughts made you tingle a bit in your lower stomach, but you couldn't explain to yourself what it meant.

"What was your name, servant girl?", Tywin suddenly asked.

"It's (Y/N)"

''(Y/N)'', he repeated. ''I've heard that before''

''You might have. I have been in your service since I was a young girl'', you answered.

''In my eyes you are still a young girl'', he said with a laugh-like scoff. There wasn't really anything to answer to that, so you kept silent.

''Are you familiar with maesters around here?'', he asked.

''Not really, but I am quite certain that there is one down the road'', you said. ''I'm sure you'll make it there''

''You better be right'', he said. His words were so often neutral or annoyed that it was hard to tell what his thoughts and intentions were. That was a practiced mannerism, but this kind of way of speaking had grown on him.

You traveled for some time in silence before he spoke once again. ''I do owe you my gratitude for helping me escape'', he said quite sincerely. ''Though I will have to return soon enough''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments :)


	2. A woman of her word

Traveling was getting harder and harder with every minute. The night air was cool and both of you were exhausted, not to mention your horse. Tywin was very numb now that the pain had lasted for some hours. He hadn't talked to you or whined about the pain. He knew it wouldn't have made a difference, and he would've hated to see himself become one of those whiny and useless people that he loathed. The people who would talk and whine but never actually achieve or do anything. He knew that working hard for your image and honor was no easy task. He wouldn't break the illusion for a thousand gold coins.

Before you knew it, a modest village came into view. You rubbed your sleepy eyes as you observed the houses. Not many of them were lit at this hour, but there did seem to be an inn. Inns usually had a role as a tavern as well, so naturally there were often some signs of life even in the dark hours.

You nudged Tywin, who seemed to have dozed off and was leaning against your back. You didn't really think anything of it. You felt him twitch and his breathing indicated he had woken up. You didn't see it, but he had just the slightest tint of embarrassment in his face for leaning on you. He looked around and quickly saw the village ahead of you.

''I'm certain this is far enough for us to rest, my lord'', you offered. He didn't answer for some time. As you were starting to get closer to the village and the inn, you slowed the horse down. ''We can still back away if you don't approve'', you said. He was thinking about what could go down if you two were spotted. But he did realize that rest was needed, and a maester. He could handle for longer still, but the wounds were open for infection.

''I suppose we need to stay the night'', he said finally.

-

Tywin Lannister was a household name, but his face wasn't. Sure, everyone had heard of his achievements and his family, but no one could recognize him in the flesh. The inn took you in after payment. You both had taken into consideration the expensive clothes you were wearing, so you had torn and muddied them. Outside the inn you even put some dirt on Tywin's face, just in case. Miraculously the innkeeper wasn't too suspicious after hearing of your story: bandits had attacked you and taken almost all you were carrying. They had also lunged at your poor father, injuring him. As you payed the man, you requested a maester would visit as soon as possible.

The maester came the same night. He was a young lad, and was clearly not through his studies. Despite of it all, he was the best you could hope for at that moment. You had stepped out of the room to give them privacy. You sat on the floor right beside the door. You could only hear a few grunts and curses here and there, until you fell asleep. A few hours had passed when the maester finally stepped out, waking you up. You sprung onto your feet and he immediately saw the curiousness and worry in your eyes. ''He'll be alright, he just needs lots of rest'', the maester said, almost smiling as he told you the news.

''Oh thank the gods!'', you said with relief. Some of it was acting, since Tywin was supposed to be your father, but some of it was sincere.

''He's just getting a bit weak and old, you know'', you said, knowing Tywin would hear it from the door. ''I was worried he wouldn't make it''

The maester nodded and smiled with understanding. He explained some basic things, like what operations had taken place and what you should look out for as he was resting. A little bit of banter followed, as you gave him some money for his work.

''It was a pleasure helping you and your father, miss'', he said with a flirty expression, and then walked down the hall. That was totally lost on you, as you entered the room and locked the door behind you.

Tywin had heard all of it, and had a lot to say. He was wise and patient, so he kept all of it in. You made your way to the bed. There he was, his upper body not under the blanket. He was cleaned of all dirt, and his shoulder and arm were wrapped neatly with some cloth. You almost tried to touch his forehead to sense a temperature, but deemed it useless since he had literally been nursed by a professional just moments ago.

''How do you feel, my lord'', you asked as respectfully as you could.

''Tired'', he said with his usual stern face. It would've been useless to ask about his health, so you left it at that. He might've been clean and taken care of, but you were still dirty. There was still some lukewarm water left by the maester, and you thought it only fair that you could use it to clean up.

As you washed your face and hair with a cloth Tywin was glancing at you. He knew staring to be rude, but he tried to justify it with you being his servant. Tywin didn't really believe that, but he had to try. You were an attractive young woman after all, a woman who had presumably saved his life no less.

He was deep in his thoughts when you asked; ''My lord?'' ''Excuse me?'', he said. He hadn't listened to your talking at all. ''I uhm.. I need to clean myself and my clothes'', you said. ''Do you wish I do it somewhere else?''

He said it didn't matter, so you started to strip and clean yourself as fast as you could. You had no idea if he looked or not, you were only concerned that you were bothering him. He was a bit bothered, as he couldn't keep himself from looking from time to time. You could've been his daughter - he thought. Something about the age difference was kind of naughty and turning him on just the slightest bit.

You were done and put your now damp undergarment on. It was a light dress that was typically worn over some bottoms and usually under the actual tunic. You walked over to the small fireplace and sat on the floor. As you looked into the fire, you heard Tywin speak.

''You can sleep on this bed'', he said. You looked at him with slight shock. ''Oh, my lord'', you started, ''that is a gracious offer, but I couldn't possibly-''

Tywin cut you off, ''what kind of a man would I be if I let a lady sleep on the floor?'', he asked. His voice was intimidating despite the words he spoke. It was a question no one could possibly answer, and you said nothing. There was silence for a moment, before his demanding eyes got you to stand and walk to the bed. A bit uncomfortably you sat on the other side of the bed and tucked yourself under the blanket. This was a situation you never thought you would find yourself in, or any other woman either. He got further under the blanket, and didn't move after that.

-

An hour had passed, and the fireplace was huffing it's last fiery breaths before dying out. The room was getting cold and dark, just like the night outside. No words were spoken between the two of you, and he had fallen asleep. However, you suddenly noticed his breathing wasn't peaceful and steady like a sleeping person's would be. He was awake. Before you could react, he spoke.

''You could've fled'', a pause, ''you could've left me in danger, but you didn't'' Nothing would come out of your throat for sometime.

''I've always worked for you'', you answered, ''I have no life outside, the life with the Lannisters is all I know''. He wasn't expecting you to answer. ''There are more important lives than mine, like yours'', you said, as you turned away from him, as to signal that the conversation was over.

What you said weirdly stung his heart. He never cared for any of his servant's lives, and he barely cared for yours even now. Your commitment was baffling. A kind of guilt washed over him, as he said nothing. Tywin cared for mostly his own life, and he had always thought that everyone else was the same. Though most people were like this, a kind young woman who often brought him his meals was different.

''Don't say that'', you thought you heard him muster before he fell asleep.

-

Throughout the night Tywin saw dreams of his family being harmed. He almost gasped multiple times, but kept quiet, as his awake self always would. You swore you remember him grabbing your thigh lightly during the early morning hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try and update again soon :) Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	3. On the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I hope I'm not being too inconsistent with Tywin. I try my best to make the story as plausible as a story like this can be.  
> Enjoy the chapter :)

Tywin wakes up to you bringing him some bread and water from the innkeeper. You were wearing the same clothes as the day before, but they were washed. You had disposed of Tywin's old clothes and had gotten him some new ones, also buying yourself a light jacket to keep you warm outside. He rubbed his eyes lightly and then reached out for the bread. He grunted very quietly remembering his now healing wound.

 

''How is your arm, my lord?'', you asked as you gathered his new clothes next to him on the bed. He didn't respond. You guessed he was probably grumpy from hunger or being tired so you left it at that. After some moments he was done eating and you broke the silence.

 

''We should probably leave as soon as we're ready'', you said and he nodded with a stern face. Tywin rose from the bed and stayed sitting on the edge of the bed. He clumsily tried to put a shirt on, but the pain didn't allow him to lift his arm. It didn't take many moments for you to realize and you hurried to him.

 

''I can help you, my lord'', you said without hesitation. He gave you permission to proceed and you helped him dress. His torso wasn't incredibly toned, but he had kept himself in relatively good condition despite aging. His hands had strength to them, you knew that, and you could now see it too. He couldn't help glaring at you while you started to dress his pants on him. It was a rather funny image, since reversed the scene would be quite different. He almost chuckled at the thought but kept it in and smiled instead, you didn't notice. Soon he was dressed and you helped him up. He thanked you and then gathered his belt and other little things he had had with him. 

 

While you clumsily untied your stolen horse from the stable Tywin listened to the rumbling of some early drunks in the inn's tavern. Nothing struck his ears until they suddenly got more serious. ''Did you hear about king's landing? There was a massacre''. Tywin's guts turned. ''Almost all of red keep was slaughtered or taken for a hostage''

At this point you already had the horse and looked at the Lannister. You didn't catch the conversation but were shocked at Tywin's face. He looked like a hawk, calculating and merciless. ''I hear someone from inside the castle was behind it'', one of the men said. This time you heard and understood what was talked about. You reckoned it wasn't a good idea to stay poking around the inn but couldn't bring yourself to get Tywin moving.

 

After a while he suddenly turned around and walked for the horse without looking at you. He helped himself up, even though his hand hurt like hell. You could see he had found a new power inside, and didn't have the guts to interfere with whatever was on his mind. Without saying a word he stretched out his healthy hand for you to grab. So you did, and he helped you up the horse. You quickly started moving again.

 

\---

 

''I hope your family is well, my lord'', you said not long after you two had started trotting away from the inn. He appreciated the thought but he was trying to be realistic.

''I do too, but I'm not so hopeful'', he said. Finally he said something. All day he had been as quiet as a mouse. ''Hope never gets you anywhere, now does it?'', he said with a stern but respectful way. It felt much better this way, when he talked.

''I suppose not'', you answered. 

 

''Was your family working in the castle?'', Tywin asked suddenly. 

''No. Or at least I think not'', you said. He was silent and made a questioning look but you couldn't see. ''Are you an orphan then?'', he asked confused.

''No, I was a rejected baby. I've always worked. So no other worries for me in the castle other than the Lannisters'', you said.

''Your devotion is almost unreal'', he chuckled. You didn't respond, since you didn't really know how.

''So, my lord, what is the plan? Where are we going?'', you asked wanting to change the subject. ''We're going to meet some devoted friends of the Lannisters, just as yourself'', he responded still with an amused look. 

''Alright. What if we encounter bandits or wild animals?'', you asked. He laughed. ''I am not that old. I'll find a way to get rid of them''

 

\---

 

The day was moving forward very slowly. Most of the time the two of you were quiet, and the occasional chatter was only on the surface. This didn't bother you too much, but you were naturally curious of him. Unbeknownst to you, he was curious of you, too. The ice was hard to break, for Tywin because of his pride and sense of authority, for you because of your position as a subject to him. If you were to talk, he could consider it rude or inappropriate. If he was to talk he could lose respect and become too familiar and friendly.

Finally, when the sun was at it's hottest, you decided to rest for a while. Thankfully you still had a few days' money to spend and bought a blanket and some uncooked rabbits from a tiny group of merchants.

Not loong after you found a river near where the thicker woods would start. This would be the resting place for the night. You tied the horse to a tree and set all your belongings around it.

You soon realized that you barely had any camping skills, nor had you ever slept outside. It was embarrassing, since Tywin was injured and shouldt've been doing work. Asking his help was nerve wrecking. Tywin catched on and ordered you to fetch some sticks and other things to build the campfire with while he skinned the rabbits. Soon the fire was already blazing and the rabbits cooking.

While you sat in silence the wood crackled softly and your mouth watered. \-- \--- \-- 

"(Y/N)", you heard your name being said as you woke up. You had fallen asleep for a nap. 

"Yes, my lord?", you answered hurriedly. 

"I'm going to clean these wrapped bandages with some river water. I need you to help", he explained.

You of course said yes and immediately stood up to go with him. The river was only 15 meters away from you so you weren't worried about the camp. 

You carefully started removing the bandage from his arm. This time Tywin wasn't tensed up or looking elsewhere, but now at your face. You were extremely close to him, and his staring eyes made you embarrassed. 

"Do I look funny, my lord?", you finally dared to ask. The bandage was removed and the wound was healing, but still looked gross.  
The wrapped cloth was slimy and bloody, and you couldn't imagine what it was like wearing it.

"No", he said. "You look lovely"

It was very rare to be complimented by him, or any Lannister. You considered yourself lucky.

"Thank you", you said shyly. 

The cloth now in the water, you tried your best to rub it clean.

The earlier conversation you had had reminded Tywin of his own son, Tyrion. Both you and Tyrion were loners and rejected. Although Tywin thought you had way more respect and manners than his imp son. 

Now that he thought of it, you were lovely company. He did wish more conversation and wittiness from you though. Tywin could appreciate your respectful silence, too. Even though he loved law and order, especially when he was behind it, there was a desire inside in him that longed for a woman with a fiery heart.

The bandage was now quite clean and you very lightly brushed some ooze away from the wound before wrapping the cloth back to his arm.

"Does it feel alright now, my lord", you asked as you were down washing your hands.

"It's right that you call me lord, but you shouldn't out here. It's a risk and a nuisance", he said.

You looked up at him, and your face was closer to his than you had anticapated. Your lips brushed against his for the slightest moment before you realized what happened. 

You looked at him with shocked eyes. He was confused and almost blushing. You couldn't avoid looking at his rough but handsome face. It was aging, but definitely getting just better and better.

You leaned in for a kiss.


	4. Intoxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intoxicating feelings are floating in the air..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

You backed away and realized what you had done. Your face was red and you lifted your arm to cover your lips on instict. 

"I - I'm terribly sorry, my lord!", you stuttered as you watched his face. Tywin didn't say anything, he just looked at you with surprise. 

"It was a mere accident!", you added. 

"I won't touch you without permission ever again, I swear", you said meekly trying to make the situation better. He was still quiet and now turned his attention to his wound, tightening the bandade.

"I'll take it from here, you can return to the camp", he said finally. You could barely breathe or say anything out of fear and embarrassment, so you just curtseyed and began walking to the camp.

You were baffled. What had happened? It felt so natural even though you weren't sure if you had any feelings for him. If you did, you hadn't properly noticed before. You couldn't look behind you, and you weren't sure how you could look at him again. 

Tywin was still seated near the river for some time, and cleaned himself with the cool water. The wound started to feel better, and his arm was more comfortable with the bandade clean. Tywin was flustered after the quick kiss, and tried to cool his face with some water.

None of it made any sense to him. But he had to return to the camp sooner or later and confront you. He looked on at the camp and saw you sitting next to the fire leaning on a tree and with a blanket wrapped around you. Day had turned into the evening some time ago and the air was getting cooler.

He decided to walk back.

You stood up quickly when Tywin arrived at the camp. Tywin looked at you for a moment before walking towards you. He had determination in his piercing gaze, and it gave you the chills.

"Wha-", you couldn't finish when Tywin suddenly placed both of his hands on each side of your head against the tree.

"It was wildly inappropriate of you to kiss me", he said with his stern voice, watching you. You looked at his chest with scared and cloudy eyes. You were scared of what he would do. Only moments passed in silence.

"and I'm afraid I want you to finish what you started".

Your eyes bolted up to meet his face. You couldn't believe what you just heard him say, and your face got redder with every second.

"I - Tywin", you said his name in a confused way without thinking. Tywin couldn't resist himself and placed his hand on your waist under the blanket. He rubbed it up and down the curve of your waist.

You didn't know if this made you more frightened or aroused, but your breathing got a bit heavy. As he pulled himself closer until there was no space between you, you placed your hands on his chest in a weak attempt to resist.

"I couldn't possibly verge on royalty such as yourself", you said trying to see if he would change his mind.  
Tywin simply laughed and grinned.

"I see", he said backing away and smirking. He walked to the other side of the campfire and put a warmer shirt on top of the one he had and sat down.

You didn't move an inch. Everything that happened was a haze. Had he been joking? Or baiting and seeing if you would use this time in exhile as a way to get with him? You couldn't tell. Slowly you lowered yourself with the help of the tree behind you.

Tywin ate some of the leftover meat and looked at you. 

"You got startled", he laughed. You couldn't bring yourself to say anything. 

\---

The next morning everything seemed like nothing had happened, and you had packed everything in the camp. You and Tywin were traveling as usual, and this again seemed to be the best time to chat.

"Where are we headed?", you asked.

"We're headed North, to the Boltons", Tywin answered. "they are our best hope right now", he continued.

"Alright". You didn't know much of the Boltons, as was for the best anyway. The woods thickened, but sunlight kept the journey safe.

Tywin couldn't help but feel a bit hot around you, especially during riding. He wasn't sure, but he could feel himself getting hard now and then, especially when you spoke.

"How old are you?", you asked. Tywin couldn't keep his scoff in. 

"Old", he answered. He scratched his beard, and could feel it already growing after only having groomed it some time ago in the castle.

"As you know, I have fully grown adult children", he said, "and one of them has already produced me grandchildren. That could indicate something about my age".

You let out a tiny laugh. "I suppose so", you said, "and I suppose it was quite a rude question anyway".

"How old are you then, (Y/N)?", Tywin asked.

"Compared to what you just told me, young", you answered smilingly.

You both stayed silent for some time. "I truly am sorry for what happened last night", you said.

"The kiss?", Tywin asked. He was staying calm as usual, however a part of him wasn't, and it was getting hard right against your lower back.

"Yes", you said, "I shouldn't be fooling around like I did". You could almost feel him getting hard and sweaty. 

"And to be quite honest with you, you are a charming man", you said. "Any woman you meet wants you", you added. Saying this was incredibly stupid but you couldn't help it.

"Is that so", he said in a flirty and low voice.

"Even I want you", you blurted. Again you covered your mouth with a hand after realizing what you said.

Tywin was on edge. He couldn't contain himself any longer. Suddenly he stopped the horse and lifted himself off. He tied the horse to a tree after which he also helped you down. You were confused as he wasn't saying anything. Instead of letting go of you when you were down he again backed you against a tree and this time kissed you roughly. He held your hands above your head, making you incapable of escape.

Everything was happening so fast that you couldn't keep up. You only knew that his beard was scratching you, his scent was intoxicating you and that he was not going to stop this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really bad at posting consistently and writing long chapters, so I'll warn you right off the bat. I'll try my best, though. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
